wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 11, 2016 Monday Night RAW
The July 11, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 11, 2016 at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. Episode summary Battle Royal determines No. 1 contender for Intercontinental Title Getting yelled at by Bob Backlund for two months might be a better training plan than we all thought. The WWE Hall of Famer’s quest to “Make Darren Young Great Again” got off to a smashing start when Mr. No Days Off, in his first bout under Mr. Backlund’s tutelage, won a Battle Royal to become next man up for The Miz’s Intercontinental Championship. Like all great victories, it was equal parts perseverance, skill and luck. The perseverance and skill came by outlasting the majority of WWE's tag team competitors to make the final four alongside Dolph Ziggler, Apollo Crews and Baron Corbin. And the luck came when Crews and Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal winner Corbin simultaneously tossed each other in the closing seconds, leaving Young the winner and causing an overjoyed Backlund to celebrate with him in the ring. This. Is. Happening. Zack Ryder vs Sheamus Zack Ryder pinned Sheamus twice last week, which was not exactly a welcome turn of events for the former WWE Champion. This week, right as The Ultimate Broski was about to call Rusev’s bluff and challenge him for the U.S. Title face-to-face, The Celtic Warrior ambushed Ryder from behind and revealed they had been booked for a one-on-one rematch. The Irishman won despite a stiff challenge from the depleted Long Islander. Then, out came Rusev to pick the bones in the form of an Accolade that bent the Broski in two, and only then, with Ryder at his mercy, did he accept the title match challenge. Good luck, bro. Sasha Banks vs Dana Brooke Sasha Banks’ dogged pursuit of the WWE Women’s Championship had to go through Dana Brooke before Charlotte would even consider her as a contender, and go through Dana Brooke it has. Charlotte’s enforcer put up a worthy fight against The Boss, targeting Banks’ stomach and muscling her into a disadvantage that took the majority of the match to crawl out from under. When she did, though, Brooke was too far behind to even the playing field again. Charlotte’s support at ringside and Dana’s raw power kept her in the fight, but Sasha maneuvered her way off Dana’s shoulders into a Bank Statement to achieve the tapout. So does this mean Sasha is in line for a Women’s Title Match? According to Charlotte, maybe ... if she beats Dana again on SmackDown. Results * Singles Match: '''Sasha Banks defeated Dana Brooke (w/ Charlotte) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Dana Brooke Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes